Under The HalfMoon Sky
by DarkGodAkito
Summary: Chie and Yukiko show their true feelings. M  for yuri smut. Dont like, dont read. Done as a request from my girlfriend. Hope she likes it.


**Under the Half-Moon Sky**

**((Chie's POV))**

I started out my day as usual, wake up, brush my teeth, make breakfast and a cup of coffee, and research new training methods to help strengthen my Persona. Lately though, my mornings have been a bit more... interesting.

I've been waking up to the after-effects of more and more exotic dreams about Yukiko. I've been able to hide my longing for her long enough, but now it's just too much to bare. The way she smells, the way her voice and laugh sounds, the way she stares off into space every so often while thinking about things, the smell of her breath when I'm close enough to her, the look on her face when she's concentrated... I can't help but stare at her longingly.

As I was sitting at my desk at school I could hear the door open and Yukiko's light footsteps entering. Oh how I longed to wake up next to her beautiful, perfect face and how I longed to fall asleep next to it. I didn't even realize Yukiko had sat down in the desk in front of mine until she called out my name.

"Chie?" she said with a hint of concern.

I jumped when I heard her voice "Oh, good morning Yukiko," I smiled weakly at her, hoping she wouldn't be able to figure out what was on my mind.

"Are you okay? I called your name like 5 times"

"Oh sorry, I was just lost in my own thoughts"

"Yea I noticed whats on your mind?" she asked as she crooked her head to the side like a curious little five year old. Gods how cute she looked.

"Ohhh ya know... stuff," I said, trying to hide my blush.

"Oh, okay.." she said, disappointed with my answer, "So what are you doing today?" she asked

"I don't know yet, you?"

"I don't know either"

It got quiet again. I couldn't help it, I got lost in her eyes. When I realized that I was staring at her I stopped and regained my composure. I heard her chuckle when I did,

"What's so funny?"I asked.

She chuckled a bit more, then answered "Oh nothing, just funny how you realized you were staring at me for awhile." She smirked.

A lump formed in my throat,"Oh well.. I…uh..."

"It's okay, I can't help but stare at myself too sometimes." she said playfully, causing me to blush. It was nice when Yukiko's less shy side showed, if only briefly.

I liked where our relationship was at, we were both comfortable with each other, but I wanted more of her. I wanted her to touch me, hold me, kiss me, tell me she loves me, everything. Before I realized it I started hatching a plan to seduce her.

"Hey Yukiko, are you busy tonight?" I asked

She thought about it for a minute before responding, "I don't think so. Why?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner at my place, and maybe spend the night. You know, since my family aren't going to be home."

She smiled and answered, "I'd love to. I'll call and ask my parents during lunch."

"Cool."I said, thinking of what could possibly cook her that wouldn't end in disaster. _I'll ask Rise to help me._ I thought. The girl worked in a tofu shop, she should certainly know how to cook something low-fat that Yukiko would like.

Smiling to myself I settled in as class started.

–

"A recipe?"Rise asked, looking a bit surprised.

I nodded,"Yeah. I was gonna try to cook tonight, and well...I figured you might be able to help since your family runs a tofu shop..."

The brown-haired girl smiled,"Well, I guess I can help you. Just let me call my grandma."

"Thanks so much Rise. I totally owe you one." I said gratefully.

Rise laughed,"Its no problem, really."she said, showing her kind heart.

–

By the evening, Rise had helped me make 3 amazing looking dishes.

"Wow Rise, your amazing!"I said, hugging the girl.

She laughed,"Its nothing, really. Though what's all this for anyway? You don't usually eat this kinda stuff, and it looks like no one else is home."

I blushed faintly,"I kinda invited Yukiko over to spend the night."

Rise smiled knowingly, "Finally gonna make a move on er, huh?"

"W-What?"I choked, entirely embarrassed now.

Rise laughed, "Come on Chie-chan, everyone knows you have a thing for Yukiko-san. Its kinda obvious really."

I blushed, "O-oh..."

Rise just laughed, "Well I should leave before she gets here. Good luck Chie-chan."

With that, the brown-haired girl left.

Chie took these few minutes to do some last-minute cleaning around the house.

Not long afterwords, there was a knock on the door. I set the broom aside and went to open it, smiling as I took in Yukiko's face.

"Hey, come in."I said, stepping aside to let her in.

"Thanks."she smiled, walking in and hanging her coat up.

I led her to the table where the food was, along with some soda and one candle placed in the middle.

I sat at one end of the table, she at the other. The food Rise made was amazing. I was thankful that she learned not to overpower things with spices.

"Do you like the food?"I asked her, hoping she did.

Yukiko smiled and nodded,"Its really good."

"Good."I smiled, relieved.

After dinner we went up to my room to see if there was anything good on TV. There wasn't, of course. Yukiko sat on my bed, looking around at my collection of kung-fu items, smiling lightly. Giving up on the TV, I settled down beside her.

I shivered slightly, feeling the warmth of her body and catching her unique scent. She smelled of the water, and of the forest, as if she'd been walking around in the woods just after a rain. That thought was odd, but I didn't think too much on it.

She noticed my shiver.

"Are you cold?"she asked, looking at me.

I blushed slightly at being caught, "No, not cold."I assured her with a smile.

She looked at me curiously, but didn't press the issue.

We fell into silence for a short while, before I suddenly felt something crawling on my hand...

"EEEEEP!"I screamed, accidentally jumping into Yukiko as I tried to shake the spider off.

Yukiko smiled, "Chie calm down, its just a spider..."she said, looking at it from where it landed on the floor.

"Y-yeah, but it was huge!" I whimpered, still hating bugs as much as ever.

It was then that I noticed our position, and from the faint blush on her face, so did she. Somehow we had ended up with her laying flat on her back on the bed, with me leaning over her, my knees between her legs, and one of her legs resting against the back of my knees.

I blushed vividly, looking at her. Our eyes locked for a moment, and I noticed a change in her breathing.

"C-Chie..."she murmured, looking up at me.

I went to get off of her, but just as I started moving her hand connected to the back of my neck, holding me in place.

"Y-Yukiko...?" I asked, looking at her, my face still tinted red from a combination of embarrassment and arousal.

"Don't hate me..." she murmured.

Before I could ask what she meant, I suddenly felt something soft press firmly against my mouth. I squeaked in surprise when I realized what was going on.

Yukiko was kissing me.

After the shock wore off I began kissing her back in earnest, the feel of her mouth on mine sending electric sparks up my spine.

I felt my heart skip a beat when I felt her lightly lick my lips. I opened my mouth to her, slipping my own tongue past her lips as she explored my mouth lightly.

She tasted of the food we had eaten earlier, along with a unique flavor I couldn't quite place. It almost reminded me of blood, but I knew that couldn't possibly be.

When the need for air broke us apart, I looked down at her red-tinted face. Her breathing was ragged and her hair slightly astray, though her eyes reflected happiness and warmth, and also desire.

I was sure my own eyes reflected the same desire.

Before I realized it, I felt Yukiko's hands slowly sliding up under my shirt. I shivered slightly when her hands stopped just under my breasts.

"Is this OK..?"she asked, looking at me.

I nodded, "Yes."

She smiled, kissing me again as she swiftly cupped my breasts, rubbing my already hard nipples through the thin material of my bra.

I moaned at her touch, the feel of her hands on my chest doing wonderful things to my body.

I felt her smile against my lips as she heard my moan. Without thinking much I lightly moved my hand to cup her breast, doing the same motions to her.

Before I knew it Yukiko moved away from my mouth and started kissing down my neck. I gasped and moaned loudly as the usually shy girl bit my neck hard, hard enough that I knew it'd leave a nice bruise. She then licked the spot as if to apologize for the mark.

Soon enough we ended up naked on the bed, clothes haphazardly thrown around my room.

I was surprised how dominate and aggressive Yukiko was in bed, as opposed to the shy space-case she was at school. I decided to be a little bolder and took one of her hard nipples into my mouth, sucking on it. Yukiko moaned as I licked around the hard nub again and again.

I switched sides and started suckling her other nipple as I slowly brought my hand in between her legs to lightly feel her. A rush of both pride and arousal shot through me as I felt just how wet she was, my fingers easily sliding through her slippery folds. I took to lightly massaging her clit as I continued to suck on her breasts.

"C-Chie...p-please..."she moaned.

I shivered lightly, understanding as I gently slid 2 fingers into her, pumping them in and out. I moved slowly at first, then gradually sped up my pace, encouraged by her loud moans and cries.

After a little bit I slipped a 3rd finger into her, feeling her walls pulsating and tightening around me. I felt her come with a broken cry of my name as she hugged me close.

I stilled my fingers inside of her, letting her slowly come back to her senses. The sight of her like this almost took my breath away. To see her laying beneath me, naked and sweating, face flushed red and hair completely astray. Her hairband had been tossed aside when we were unclothing each other earlier.

Slowly, her breathing had returned to normal.

"That was amazing Chie..."she murmured, giggling lightly. "Can I do that to you...?"she asked.

Gods, she had odd times to be polite...

"Y-yes..."I said, rolling over onto my back for her.

Without warning, she took my lips in a searing kiss and forced 3 fingers into me. I gasped at the unearthly feel of them moving in and out of me rapidly.

Already worked up from everything, I came, crying out her name loudly.

She slid her fingers out of me, gently stroking my wet womanhood as I slowly came down from my high.

Nothing I ever dreamed about was anything even close to this. I groaned and rolled over to face her, completely spend as I held her close, burying my head in her hair and breathing in her scent. She smiled and rested her head in the crook of my neck, lightly laying kisses on my sweaty skin.

"I love you..."she murmured quietly as she closed her eyes, exhausted.

I love you too, Yukiko..."I whispered back, smiling at the freedom and truth of those words.

It wasn't long before sleep overtook us.

I didn't know exactly how things would go from here. I didn't know how my parents would react, or how her parents would react, or if we would make it.

What I did know however was that I loved Yukiko with all my heart, and I would do anything for her.

This is right...

This is peace...

This is perfect.

-END-

Woo~ 1st story I've compleated in AGES~

lol if anyone's wondering about the forest-scent and the faint blood taste, in most stories and roleplays I make Yukiko a werewolf xD it just seems to fit in my mind.

anyway, review away~

~DarkGodAkito~


End file.
